Indescribable Feelings
by xnemisisxx
Summary: It's been two years since Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata have been together. Surprisingly, Hinata finds herself yearning for more than just a peck on the cheek, but what are Kiba's feelings? Will they take the next step? Mature content! KIBAHINA FANFICTION


*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*

KIBAHINA FANFICTION

ONESHOT

MATURE CONTENT

Indescribable Feelings

"Kiba-kun…um, I had fun today. Thank you." I glanced up to see his shy smile and he gave me a silent squeeze with his hand. His hand was coarse because of his training but was so warm, like campfire, swallowing my tiny hands in his big ones.

"No problem," Kiba-kun turned to look at me with his chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that waited for me for two years to get over Naruto-kun. Those eyes that I now loved. "It's nothing."

"U-um, I'll go now," After looking around carefully, he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He then looked away, looking uncertain, ruffled his hair shyly and let go of my hand. "G'night, Hinata!"

I watched him as he ran away into the darkness. Somewhat disappointed, I clutched my arms. The cold breeze in the night made me feel vulnerable and weak. I wanted the familiar warmth holding my hand.

"Mornin' Hinata!" Kiba was crouching down, his jacket thrown over a boulder and was flexing his back muscles. I never knew his back muscles would ripple and strain against his fish net shirt. What am I looking at! I tried to cool down my flushed face and cleared my throat, shook my head and started to stretch as well.

"U-um, Kiba-kun, are we the o-only ones training today?"

"Think so. Kurenai-sensei is busy taking care of Asuma-sensei back from a high level mission and Shino is somewhere in the forest to catch bugs or something." He started to do pushups. My eyes trailed to his neck where sweat slowly snaked its way down. "Hinata?"

"I'm s-sorry!" I frowned, fidgeting with my fingers. But thought to myself, sometimes, I just wanted to be alone with Kiba-kun. There were rarely any days that we could be alone because of my father. Of course, my father is not aware about our relationship. He would never allow the Inuzuka family to join with the Hyuuga because he thought they were lowly and useless. "Um…let's begin our training."

For the rest of the day, we trained hard without speaking a word. At the end of the training, we were both out of breath and worn out. The moon was hung in the sky, shining brightly. Kiba-kun was lying across the floor, an arm over his head, panting heavily.

"K-kiba-kun…haa…do you want to…haa…train some more…?" I gasped.

"I…haa…don't think that's a good…haa…idea. I've got to get home for…family stuff."

"But-"

Kiba-kun stood up and started to pack his stuff. My heart pounded against my chest painfully as I watched him walk away to the direction to his house.

"W-wait! Please wait!" I staggered towards him, not wanting him to go.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Hinata, I really have to go."

I balled my fists and lowered my head.

"Stay with me…"

Oh. What have I done? I'm so selfish! Turning red, I started to run away but Kiba-kun's hand grabbed my quivering wrist.

"What…did you say?" Kiba-kun's eyes were staring intently in mine, as if trying to confirm my soul.

"N-nothing! Ah, Kiba-kun please d-don't mind me. Y-you can go home…"

I started to shrug his hand away. It was no use.

He slowly loosened my grip around my wrist and instead, reached for the back of my neck. His eyes were looking down intently at me and his mouth was pressed into a firm line.

His head tilted to the side, his face getting closer to mine. I took a sharp intake of breath and closed my eyes shut. Ever so gently, his lips brushed mine. I gasped and tried to turn away from the burning touch. But Kiba-kun gently but firmly held my head to stop me from going anywhere.

"It's getting late, Hinata-hime." Kiba-kun broke the kiss and smiled apologetically. Then he ruffled my hair. "I'm sorry. Forget about that kiss."

Slowly, he let go of my shoulders and resumed his walk home.

I slumped down to my knees on the ground and watched him slowly make his way through the bushes. My first kiss…the taste of fresh peppermint still lingered on my tongue. It was very bittersweet…

I realized I didn't want him to go.

I realized…I wanted more of his warmth.

I realized…I needed him.

Getting to my feet, I sprinted towards Kiba-kun's back and without knowing what I was doing, wrapped my arms around his waist. His warm body heat transferred to mine as I squeezed him tightly.

"H-hinata?"

"Please don't go…"

Still not letting go of his waist, I took a deep breath of Kiba-kun's scent. It was the smell of burning wood, meat, a little hint of dogs' smell and fresh peppermint.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" Kiba-kun grabbed my hands and pulled me into his embrace. Somehow, his embrace was tighter ever than before. He held me so tightly that I had trouble breathing. "You're so pure. Innocent. You'll get scared."

"I will not."

Suddenly, he was kissing me. This time, I leaned in, savoring his lips all over mine, making me pant for air. His fingers were tugging my long hair, sending me a jolt of pain along my scalp. But somehow…nice. "N-n-no…mm"

"Hinata..." He parted his lips and started to trace the bottom of my lip with his tongue. It was warm and moist. As soon as I opened my mouth to breathe, his tongue darted in, devouring my mouth hungrily.

I pounded his chest with my fists but it was no use. His tongue was entangling with mine and was guiding which way to go and what to do.

My heart was fluttering like a bird in a cage as his fingers were lightly trailing down my spine. Pulling away from the kiss, he ducked down to lick my neck. I shivered and bit my lip from jumping. He trailed his tongue right under my right ear and started to bite there.

"Ah!" I gasped as he sucked my skin. What were these feelings? It was painful but it was somehow…nice again.

Kiba-kun's hands slowly went down to my chest.

"Kiba-kun!" I cried but he ignored my protests. He continued to squeeze my breasts through the thin material of my shirt. I flinched as his hands pulled up my shirt over my head.

"No!" Running, I went through the thick forest and crouched down against a Sakura tree. I took a deep shuddering breath when a cold breeze whipped past my naked breasts. My mind was spinning, my legs were wobbly and my heart was thumping in my chest. Activating my Byakugan, I searched around to find Kiba-kun. Where is he?

"Hinata." Realizing too late, Kiba-kun appeared behind me and pushed me to the ground and stroked my cheek. His eyes were filled with concern and…pain. Then he smiled. "I can track you down better with my nose."

"Kiba-kun, I'm not ready..."

"Really? Then…why did you lean in for my kisses?" He smirked as he kept on stroking my cheek. He was right. I actually…yearned for his kisses.

A deep blush of red engulfed my face.

Kiba-kun's eyes went wide with amusement. After few seconds, he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, Hinata."

He slowly returned his glance at my bare breasts but I quickly covered them with my arms.

"I-I'm embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hinata. I want to see all of you. "

He grabbed both of my arms and placed both above my head and held them. He licked his lips as he stared at me with those lustful, beast eyes. He grabbed my breasts with his hands and kneaded them.

"They're so soft and big…you're probably win the big boobs prize. Well after Tsunade." He smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Aah, aah! P-please, don't s-say anything." I tried to cover my eyes but his hand didn't let me budge.

"Relax, Hinata…"

He slowly lowered his mouth to a nipple and flicked his tongue over.

"Ohhhhh!" I arched my back and…moaned.

"W-was that m-me …?"

Kiba-kun looked up between my breasts.

"I-I'm s-so shameful-"

"Sshh..."

He kissed my nipple and sucked long and hard. I bit the inside of my mouth, to stop from yelling out. Then he licked his way down from the middle of my breasts to the top of my pants. Hooking his fingers in the side of my pants, he pulled it down leisurely. Then, he reached for his fish net shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion.

His body was breathtaking. The lightly tanned skin, the muscles rippling under the moonlight, the strong arms that hugged me every day, everything made my mind burst. Last time when I still liked Naruto-kun, he would strip out of his shirt almost every day to go jump in a lake after training. That time, I would scold him to put his shirt back on but I never really paid attention. Now…it was different. I reached for his chest and stopped. What was I thinking?

"It's okay…you can touch me anywhere you like, Hinata-hime." Kiba-kun grasped my hands and placed them against his warm chest. Without breathing, I moved my fingers and slowly traced his muscles. He was striking and he was mine and mine only.

All of a sudden, Kiba-kun groaned under his breath. I flinched and took my hand back.

"I-I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"It's the opposite…really." Not knowing what he was talking about, I reached for his face to see his expression. His eyes were dark, serious and…filled with intense need.

"Eh? Kiba-kun, w-what's that?" I pointed at a huge bulge under his pants. Kiba-kun scratched his head and sighed. His face was getting red as I kept on staring at it. "Is it a big bruise?"

Clearing his throat, he stood up and stripped out of his pants. He only had his boxers on and there was definitely indeed a big bump.

"I-I'm sorry." Turning around, I clutched my arms and tried to breathe. At one glance, I could see his legs toned and muscular. Suddenly, I caught my breath. Last time when Ino and I were talking…she told me about what happens when a guy gets excited…

"H-hinata?" I gasped and backed away to a tree. Kiba-kun knelt down the ground and looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I c-can't believe it…it's too b-big…" I whispered as I curled myself into a ball. "It won't w-work…"

Without warning, Kiba-kun seized my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"It will."

"B-but-"

He gently pushed me down to the ground and stroked my inner thighs then slowly moved to my underwear.

"Aah! Kiba-kun! N-no!"

I shut my legs together tightly, shaking with fear.

"Hinata…"

Biting my lip, I slowly released my legs and opened them. Kiba-kun peeled off my panties in one motion. I squinted through my bangs and saw him staring at my forbidden place.

"D-d-don't look!" I covered my face with my hands, trembling.

"You're beautiful, Hinata."

"I'm, I'm not ready-"

At that point, something wet and moist flicked its way through me.

"Eh?"

Another flick.

"Ah!"

I opened my eyes wide to see Kiba's face against me and his tongue wet with me.

I tried to close my legs but his head was between them so no matter how I tried, he didn't stop devouring my forbidden place. The area was throbbing and a sensation I have never felt before swept over me. Some part of me wanted him to stop but the other wanted him to continue.

"K-kiba-kun…ungh! P-please…d-don't lick!"

"You taste delicious. Don't worry; I will make you feel better."

He slowly snaked his tongue down his fingers wet with me and looked down.

I could see that his fingers were reaching for my forbidden place and I gasped.

"No! Don't! Not your fingers-" It was too late. I moaned as a finger inserted in me. The feeling was indescribable. Slowly, another finger was inserted and I twitched. He repeated in rhythm, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, making embarrassing noises.

"Ah! Ah! Nnn!"

"You're so cute, Hinata…"

"K-kiba-kun…w-why a-am I..?"

"You'll see." Smiling, Kiba-kun pulled out his fingers, making me moan, barely making in time to muffle it. I could feel him spreading my legs apart wide as they could go. The stretch was uncomfortable and I looked up to see his face.

"Haa…K-kiba-kun?" He leaned down and stroked my face.

"I'm going in, Hinata."

"Eh?"

A pulsing, hot thing rubbed against me. I tried to turn my hips away but I could feel his member slowly stretching its way through me. I could see Kiba-kun clenching his teeth, going slowly.

"H-hinata…I can't hold back any longer!"

Suddenly, he thrusted his hips and his member drove inside me completely. I could smell the hint of blood. It was agonizing.

"It-it h-hurts!" I dug my fingers against Kiba-kun's sweaty back and started to cry. "It h-hurts! It hurts!"

"I'm very sorry. Bear for awhile, Hinata." Kiba-kun's eyes were filled with what seemed like pain. His face was a slight shade of red, sweat rolling down his temples and mouth hanging open.

"Are you in p-pain?" I stuttered. I shakily swept away a strand of hair matted against his forehead. Then stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm b-being selfish."

"No, Hinata…" He grabbed my shoulders and stared at me. "You are not causing me any pain. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should stop."

Kiba-kun backed away from me. But I held on to his shoulders.

"L-let's…continue." I forced a thin smile and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine as long as you are."

"H-hinata…" He hissed in doubt but then started to slowly move back and forth. His member sliding in and out of me. I winced at the pain but it was getting less and less painful.

"K-kiba-kun," I panted. "I f-feel weird!"

Without saying a word, just giving me a smile, he continued his thrusts. His member was throbbing in me and wet. It was so very hot.

"Damn…you're so tight."

"F-faster…" I didn't know what I was saying.

Biting his lip, Kiba-kun started to thrust his hips faster and harder.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"Hinata! I love you!"

"Ah! I love you-Ah! Too, Kiba-kun!"

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no. It-Ah! Feels-Ah! Good!"

"Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun!"

Kiba-kun got faster and faster and harder and harder. I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. Kiba-kun was biting his lips, his breathing getting shorter. Suddenly, a huge wave of indescribable pleasure engulfed me abruptly and I could hear Kiba-kun moaning as well in symphony. Warmth flowed in me as he shuddered and I held on to his back and tightened my legs around his thighs.

He pulled his member out and rolled to the side on the dry ground. The moon was hung in the sky while I was staring up. Then, he twisted his body to the side and pulled me against his sweaty but warm body. My thighs and my forbidden place were aching and still wet. I was laying my head on his heaving chest while I was trying to regain my senses.

"I love you, Hinata. My Hinata-hime." I smiled timidly as I looked up at him. He then kissed me on the forehead in return. "Thank you for giving me your first."

The night went on, as the moonlight protected us.

Please comment and review.

This is my first time so please go easy on me.

Thanks!


End file.
